


Memories

by LaraEl



Series: Piece by Piece [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraEl/pseuds/LaraEl
Summary: Lena Luthor and Sam Arias reminiscing a little of their relationship.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt is here and I hope you like it.
> 
> Have fun!

It was late at night when Sam heard her cell phone vibrating on the table. When she checked the sender, the name "Lee Luthor" glowed on the screen. At first, she thought something serious had happened to Lena, but when she opened the message, a smile broke into her face.

  
**Lee Luthor:** _Alex Danvers knows about us! Why didn't you tell me, Samantha?_

Sam's smile widened when she saw that Lena didn't call her by the nickname.

  
When they met, Sam didn't introduce herself to Lena with her nickname, this only came about while they were sharing a bottle of wine in a small apartment Sam owned in Metropolis. About that night, she remembers how relaxed Lena was. Sam recalls a Lena Luthor prior to Lex's outbreak. _Samantha Arias felt privileged for it._

  
The introduction of Samantha's nickname into their relationship was not grand, but the opposite, it was quite simple. They were sharing the second bottle of wine at one night, lying on Sam's bed with a program of music clips synchronized on the TV. Sam had just said something totally silly, but it made Lena burst out laughing.

  
_"Stop laughing Lena! That wasn't even so funny..." Demanded Sam, frustrated._

_"You have to admit it was, Sammy." Lena was still laughing._

_  
"Sammy?" She repeated it provocatively and saw Lena's eyes widen._

_  
"Oh... I'm sorry." Lena was alarmed. "I didn't want..."_

_  
Sam interrupts her. "Relax, Lee, you can call me that corny way." She teases as she turns and nudges the young Luthor's waist._

_  
"Don't try to tickle me!" Lena tapped her hand to pull it from her waist. "And you're an idiot." She rolled her eyes and Sam laughed._

_  
"Oh, so now I'm an idiot?" Sam asked, going up to her. "But at least I know I'm a good kisser..." She whispered, smiling as she left a brief kiss on Lena's lips._

_  
"An arrogant idiot, apparently." Lena lifted her eyebrow and brought her hands to the back of her neck, pulling her closer._

_  
Sam closed the distance between them and kissed Lena deeper as Lena's fingers played with their short loose hair behind._

  
Remembering those moments shared with Lena Luthor was refreshing for Samantha. It was at times like this that she understood how and why she fell so briefly and so deeply in love with the younger Luthor.

  
_She sighed, but the amused smile remained on her face._

  
**

After Alex and Supergirl left the apartment, Lena decided it was time to end that confusing and yet so normal day in their life.

  
_She sighed._

  
Only when she was already comfortably lying on her bed she remembered that Alex Danvers knew about her story with Sam. She didn't know exactly how to feel about it, she had just never shared with anyone about her not-so-straight sexuality.

  
While all these thoughts whirled around her head, Lena typed and sent the message to Sam, informing, very perplexedly, that Alex knew about them and questioning why she hadn't told her. In a few minutes, she had her answer.

  
**Sammy:** _It's all Ruby's fault! She's a little naughty gossipy, you know... And "Samantha"? I thought we'd gotten over this, Lee._

  
Lena smiled.

  
**Lee Luthor:** _Putting the blame on a child, Samantha? I thought you were better than this, because I bet it wasn't Ruby who spilled the details Alex seems to know... You're impossible, Sammy. Impossible!_

  
Samantha Arias was such a happy time in Lena's life that she sometimes thought it was nothing but a dream, an illusion created by her mind. And it was for moments like this that she kept a picture of her, Sam and Ruby stored on her cell phone.

  
The photo itself was pretty simple. Sam was hugging her by side while her other hand rested on Ruby's shoulder, the girl bearing a huge smile for that day's victory.

  
_"They're all here. We can go, Sam." Lena reported._

_  
"All right, kids, everyone to the car! We're going to get ice cream!" Sam exclaimed excitedly at Ruby's teammates._

_  
Sam decided to take Ruby's team to have ice cream that afternoon before taking them to Liz's house, one of Ruby's friends, who would throw a pajama party to celebrate the championship victory._

_  
Lena had to admit she never imagined herself taking a kids' soccer team to an ice cream parlor, but there she was, surrounded by children, wearing the team shirt, jeans, and a stolen baseball cap from Sam, which was beside her boasting an huge proud smile for Ruby to have made two of the four goals scored by the team that game._

_  
Lillian would totally disapprove what she was doing that afternoon. Lionel wouldn't mind. And Lex would laugh because she was challenging her mother again._

_  
"Okay, children, each of you has the right to two scoops of ice cream, so choose wisely." Sam said pretending to be stern and watching the children nod quickly._

_  
"Line up to order, right?" Lena asked calmly and the girls nodded again._

_  
The children ran to the ice cream parlor, leaving Sam and Lena behind._

_  
"What about you, Lee? Which flavors you choose?" Samantha asked passing her left arm over her shoulders, Lena quickly running her right arm around her waist._

_  
"Vanilla and..." Lena started, but the other woman immediately interrupted her._

_"Strawberry?" Sam guessed in a tone of voice that showed just how obvious her choice was._

_  
"Yes! They're my favorites, don't judge me." Lena rolled her eyes._

_  
"Okay, okay, I just hope you share with me..." She laid a kiss on her head._

_  
Entering in the ice cream parlor, they noticed that almost all the children had their ice cream, only two left before it was their turn to order._

  
Having had the opportunity to live such simple and normal moments was refreshing for Lena and she was eternally grateful to have shared them with someone like Samantha Arias.

  
_She ended up sleeping more calmly and quickly than she'd expected._

  
**

  
The next morning, when Sam stopped at the red light on the way to leave Ruby at school, her mind returned to thinking about Lena, and more specifically the moment she mentioned in the message, the moment now known to Alex Danvers, the moment Ruby had seen them kissing for the first time.

  
_It was a Sunday morning, the sun was high and bright. Lena had been sleeping once more in Sam's apartment, something that had become routine in the last two weeks. Nothing much had happened, Lena just didn't want to go home._

_  
"Lee, could you pass me the chocolate drops?" Sam asked without looking at her, since her attention was on the pancakes on the stove._

_  
"Of course. They're on the fridge?" Lena went toward it._

_"Yeah, in the purple bag." Sam confirmed._

_  
Lena took the little purple bag and took it to her, but approaching her she wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and left a soft kiss on the back of her neck._

_  
"Uh... Looks like someone woke up very affectionate today." Sam said, turning to face her, picking up the chocolate bag from her hands, leaving it on the counter to hug her properly by the waist._

_  
That morning they both took longer to get out of bed because Lena, who was wearing Sam's left shoulder as a pillow and had her left arm keeping her extremely close, unlike the other mornings, had woken up after Sam and didn't want to leave the other woman go. When Lena finally woke up, she buried her face between her shoulder and her neck to hide from the sunlight entering the room. All that morning wasn't common to Lena's behavior._

_  
"Are you saying I'm not very affectionate on other days?" Lena asked all sly as she hugged Sam harder, placing her head on the neck of the taller woman, placing another kiss on her skin, right in her neck._

_  
"That's exactly what I'm saying, Luthor." Sam laughed and Lena snorted. "What I'm saying is that you look more 'tactile' today, you know? More open to the touch."_

_  
"And this is bad?" She was confused, pulling back a little so she could look at Sam's face._

_"No, no, I like it, it's just different and I'm totally open to being able to touch you more." Sam assured her and made her smile._

_  
"The pancakes are ready?" Lena changed the subject._

_  
"Almost there. Just the two chocolate specials for Ruby." Sam answered distractedly._

_  
"So, since Ruby is still sleeping, do we have time for a kiss...?" Lena spread little kisses around her neck._

_  
"Oh, I think we have time for up to two kisses. What do you think?" Sam suggested lifting her chin with one hand and bringing their faces closer together. Before closing the distance, she saw Lena nod briefly and close her eyes for a calm, passionate kiss to be started._

_  
They were so submerged in the kiss that they didn't notice Ruby coming into the kitchen._

_  
"Wow!" Ruby exclaimed loudly as Sam and Lena quickly stepped away and drew frightened expressions on their faces._

_  
"Ruby!" Sam exhaled as Lena tried to hide her red face with her hands._

_  
"Mom! Are you and Aunt Lee dating?!" Ruby screamed confused and at the same time shocked._

_  
"Hm... Ruby, I... I..." Sam tried to respond, but she didn't know how to explain to her daughter the meaning of her relationship with Lena. She looked at Lena for help, but all she finds is a pale, paralyzed woman._

_  
The three of them stood and exchanged glances for a few seconds until Ruby approached Lena._

_  
"Auntie Lee? Are you okay?" Ruby waited for Lena to respond, but nothing was said, though Lena's eyes fixed on her. "Aunti Lee, it's okay, I'm happy you and my mom make each other happy, because that's what matters, right?" The girl looked at Sam for a confirmation of what she said._

_  
"Lena? Are you alright?" Sam asked and walked back to her._

_  
"I ..." Lena began to speak, but stopped, nodding slightly to recover. "I'm fine. I just didn't expect Ruby to show up..." She still seemed confused, but she bent down to face Ruby. "Thank you, Rubs. I'm very happy to hear you accept us. I'm sorry I didn't react before..." She gave the child a little smile._

_  
Ruby looks momentarily between their two, embraces Lena and calls her mother to join them._

  
The memory of that moment extends Sam's smile and catches Ruby's attention, who was sitting in the back seat.

  
"What are you thinking, Mother?" She raised her eyebrows. "I spoke to Lena yesterday." Sam simply answered.

  
"Aunt Lee? Any specific reasons?" Ruby was hopeful. She sometimes wondered what it would have been like if her mother and Aunt Lena had stayed together.

  
"What? No, Rubs, it was nothing like this." She explained quickly. "I mean, not completely..."

"What does that mean?" The girl asked confused.

  
"Lena sent me a message last night to tell me that she finally 'discovered' that Alex knows about what happened between us." Sam laughed casually.

  
"Oh... Was she angry?" Ruby sounds alarmed.

  
"Now you're worried, huh?" Sam looked at her daughter and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

  
"Mom... I've already apologized..." Ruby puckered and Samantha laughed.

  
"Don't worry, she wasn't mad, though she tried to pretend calling me 'Samantha'..." Ruby laughed at the mention.

  
"Okay, young lady, we're here." Sam parked in front of the school.

"Bye mom." She ran out of the car.

  
**

  
Arriving at L-Corp headquarters in Metropolis, Sam goes straight to the elevator that will take her to her CFO office. Inside the elevator, the memories of moments shared with Lena are still hanging around her head.

  
_"Hello?"_ Alex Danvers picks up, panting from the other side.

  
"Good morning, Alex. Am I interrupting something?" Sam asks cautiously.

  
_"Sam, hey! What? No, No! I'm at DEO and I just got out of training with some new recruits."_ Alex replies laughing at her caution.

  
"Uh, okay." Sam laughs. "You know, Lena sent me an interesting message last night..." She probes in disguise.

  
_"Oh, about me talking about you and her?"_

  
"Exactly." Sam laughs again. "How did this topic come up between you, Alex?" She's curious and she hears Alex breathe audibly.

  
_"We were talking about her and James and maybe I've exposed enough of my opinion about him..."_ Alex explains. _"And in the end I quoted you and Jack to make a point about how she deserves to be really treated."_

  
"I see..." Sam responds thoughtfully.

  
_"Is everything okay, Sam?"_ Alex worries.

  
"Yes, yes... I just did not like her relationship with him."

  
_"Like I told her, he's a nice guy and loyal to his friends, but for relationships, he's a total jerk."_ Alex responds playfully.

  
"I agree ... Well, I just called to understand the context of the subject..."

_"Must I say that her reaction was similar to yours?"_ Alex laughs.

  
"Did she almost hit her face on a wall?" She deduces curious.

  
_"No, but she was as red and bewildered as you!"_

  
"God, Alex! You have a terrible way to ask us about it..." Sam snorts.

_"Bye, Sam."_ Alex says still laughing.

  
"Bye, Alex."

  
Sam sighs and smiles as she enters her office.

  
_It was a Wednesday and the sun was already fading when Sam got home after work and found Alex and Ruby sprawled on the couch watching a movie. This situation had become common in the last few days._

_  
"Hey." She greeted them, drawing their attention._

_  
"Hi mom." Ruby nods lazily._

_  
"Hey, Sam."_

_  
"So, Ruby, did you bathe after school?" Sam asks as she notices the clothes the girl was wearing..._

_  
"Oops... I'm going, you don't have to say it twice." Ruby rushes in giggling as she gets up and runs toward the stairs._

_  
It's only when Ruby disappears upstairs that Sam notices the way Alex was looking at her, but she decides to ignore it because if the woman has something to talk to her, she'll talk eventually, so she starts to walk calmly toward the kitchen._

_  
"So..." Alex begins as Sam is almost passing the living room and kitchen. "You and Lena, huh?"_

_  
When she hears Alex's question, Sam fumbles and ends up stumbling on her own feet, making her almost collapse with her face on the wall._

_  
"What?!" Sam was alarmed. "What are you talking about, Alex?" She heard Alex laughing behind her._

_  
"Well, maybe a certain teenager let slip how much her mom and sunt Lee were close..." Alex explained casually. "So close they shared kisses." She heard Sam snort defeated._

_  
"Ruby is a little naughty gossipy." Sam was incredulous that her daughter let out that tremendous information. "What exactly did she tell you?" She tried to extract it from the kitchen._

_  
"Not much. She really only said that you were very close, that Lena spent a lot of time in your apartment and when she was going to say something else, she realized that she shouldn't. But I questioned what it was and she ended up spilling that one day she found you sharing a kiss in the kitchen. She didn't mean it." Alex explained amusingly. "I must say I was surprised, not because you two have already had something, but because you have never talked about... Not that you should, bu..."_

_Sam interrupted the explanation. "Okay, I got your point, Alex. "She sighed. "Lena and I... We had something shortly after we met, but when it was over, we decided we would remain friends and never really came up with a reason to talk about with other people." She paused. "It's something we like to keep for ourselves."_

_  
"Oh. I'm so sorry for intruding, Sam."_

_  
Sam smiled. "It's okay, Alex. It's not really a secret."_

_  
"So, what was it like to have Ruby catching you and Lena in the act?" Alex couldn't miss the chance._

  
Reliving so many memories involving Lena in the last few hours made Samantha realize how much she miss her friend.

  
Her cell phone rings.

  
"Lee?" She answers confused.

 

_“Hey, Sammy.”_ Lena responds calmly.

  
"Something happened?" She asks worried.

 

_"No_ _, I just..."_  Lena pauses and takes a deep breath. _"I_ _miss you, Sammy. You and Ruby."_

 

"Lena... I miss you too. Me and Ruby." Sam confesses sincerely.

Until that moment neither of them had really realized or expressed how much they missed each other. Since Lena moved to National City, they got used to being away from each other, but when Sam accepted the CFO position at National City's L-Corp headquarters and she and Lena went back to see each other daily, it was different. They became emotionally involved on a much higher level than they had ever explored.

  
The whole conflict involving Reign led to Sam and Lena connecting much more strongly and deeply, so with Samantha's decision to return to Metropolis as a way out of all that she had experienced in those months, it was brutal to their feelings. Their longing for each other was so much arduous and so much more intense this time.

  
"I love you, Lee. So much..." Sam is moved.

  
And she does. She loved Lena the moment she met her. But the love she feels for her today is different, it's no longer a romantic love and she's okay with it. Lena is okay with it.

  
When they decided to put an end to the old relationship, they talked for hours about understanding that they still loved each other, but that their lives would go their separate ways. Then, as mature as possible for two young women in love, they decided to end an unclassified relationship to work on a friendship, because in no way would they let each other escape.

  
_"I love you too, Sammy. Forever."_ Lena's voice sounds strangled.

Their love is too much to escape from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Corzinha!  
> Thank you again for all the support, patience and the great help with the translation.  
> I wish all the vanilla ice cream for you Miss.


End file.
